A Talent Contest
by warbitch
Summary: Dumbledore announces a talent contest, and hermione knows exactly what she will do, and with whom: tango!


**A Talent Contest**

"A talent contest? What is he thinking? Does he know how talent-less the majority of the school populace is? This is going to be horrible!" exclaimed Ron after Dumbledore sat down, announcing the beginning of the Start of Term Feast.

"Honestly, Ron don't be so defeatist. I'm sure many of the students have hidden talents of some kind. Are you going to enter?" Hermione calmly asked between mouthfuls of roast beef.

"No! I refuse to degrade myself for their selfish, mocking... I have no clue what to do." He sighed at his mashed potatoes before plopping his spoon into them.

"Harry?"

"I might, but what would I do? I don't have any real talent except in Charms. How bout you Hermione?"

She sat up primly, back straight and nose in the air. "Of course I'm entering and I know exactly what I'm going to do."

"So, spill! You can't keep us in the dark about it."

"I can and I will. You will find out at Halloween."

The rest of supper passed quickly, with the boys constantly pestering her to tell them what she was going to do, the rest of their year mates joining in as well, until she threatened to hex their noses off if they didn't stop.

During the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione had come across something she had never expected to see in a million years: Severus Snape dancing! And it wasn't just an type of dancing, it was Latin. Dumbledore had asked her to send Severus down to the kitchen for something or other, when she discovered him dancing with a broom in his bedroom. She had stood in the doorway with her mouth agape for a moment. Then she began critiquing him.

It was obvious he was doing a tango. His steps needed to be more fluid, the stops and switches more sharp and forceful. Hermione had taken dance lessons since she was a toddler, and had even competed as an amateur.

At first, the dour older man had not taken well to being critiqued, but he had taken her advice and allowed her to instruct him after he had gotten over his embarrassment and anger. In the end, Hermione became frustrated by his lack of understanding of some of the concepts she presented to him, so thrust herself into his arms in place of the broom, and that was how they became dance partners.

They danced Latin exclusively, their past unable to allow them the softer dances. The tango, samba, mambo... those were their dances, where it was safe to show their passions, their lust, anger, the hard and harsh and fiery emotions. The feelings weren't necessarily for the other, just expressed with them. It was an outlet and they used it unabashedly.

Hermione stood with her arms crossed, a small frown on her face. "Severus, this is the perfect opportunity. I don't know why you won't do it. Just imagine the looks on their faces when they see it. You know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. Imagine how shocked the would be to see how passionate and sensual, how not coldyou can be."

"How very... Slytherin of you Hermione. How is it that you know exactly what to say to me to make me dance? You always get your way when it comes to that. By the way, this thing between us, it will not change how I act in public. This one public dance and that's it, no more shows, nothing. I don't care if Voldemort is dead. I am a cranky old man, and that is how I will stay." He sat on his sofa in his private quarters, legs crossed and an amused look on his face.

"I take it that's a yes?"

"It's a yes, but just this once."

But too late, Hermione was out the door with an ecstatic smile on her face, nearly beaming. He smiled to himself, overtly pleased that he was able to make someone smile like that, quickly banishing the offending facial contortion before anyone could see it.

Harry stepped out of the centre ring in the Great Hall, having finished an astounding display of charms work, having made the entire hall into a spectacular jungle which sprouted flowers for the girls to pick.

Hermione stepped out ofa side door, Severus in front of her. They were both in their dance costumes, but had included masks. Severus was wearing a tight pair of black pants that hugged his ass like cling wrap, and an emerald green shirt, unbuttoned to about the middle of his stomach, showing off sculpted pectoral and abdominal muscles. Hermione wore a revealing little dress, also emerald green, spaghetti strapped, sequined and barely covering her ass. She wore matching green stiletto shoes.

They swept out onto the dance floor as Dumbledore announced them as an anonymous dance performance. She took up her position a few feet away, her back to him. The music began, and Hermione moved her body to it as Severus circled her, drawing nearer. He placed his hand on her shoulder, flipping her around to face him, and their choreographed dance began.

It was full of passion, anger, and traces of lust. Their bodies collided with the force of their movements, bringing them together. Their audience was enraptured, captivated by the sway of bodies, the emotion in the movements... It was the essence of a tango, fiery and meaningful.

In the last few movements, Severus pulled her flush to his body, one hand snaking down to her full bottom to lead her, bending her over one arm and turning her body before pulling her back up. The music finished on a high note with them inches away from each other, their bodies aligned from head to toe, and slick with sweat.

They pulled apart and bowed, to thunderous applause. They walked back to the door, bowing again amid clapping, whistles and catcalls. Draco Malfoy stood up from the mass, calling "Come on honey, show us who you are!"

Hermione shared a look with Severus. He smiled and they moved back to centre stage. They removed their masks simultaneously, to be greeted with dead silence. They walked out the door amid whispers.

Of course, they took first place. As she was walking out of the hall, Draco called to her. "I never knew you had it in you, Mudblood. I gotta admit, you have got some moves. If you ever wana dance the horizontal mambo, give me a call."

She looked him up and down, circling about him. "Well Draco, I gotta tell you. I don't dance with little boys. I only dance with men who have got rhythm and know the moves. Sorry honey, but you just don't have what it takes." With that, Hermione smiled and walked out with her Tango Trophy.


End file.
